Talk:Timeline
Super Friends Season One is set in the future Hi Super Fans, this is user Noah Tall. I have been doing some research, and we seem to have some inconsistencies in our timeline page. It seems quite likely that it was just a mistake on the part of the writers, but nevertheless, the issue exists. The way to solve the problem is simple. It seems apparent that the first season of the Super Friends was set in the future, the near future that is. You see, the show aired in 1973, but the setting had to be more like 1976. Three years in the future at the time. Why? Well, it's Gleek's fault to tell you the truth. There was a passing line that our favorite space monkey had just turned 6 years old in the episode Invasion of the Space Dolls. That puts his birthday some time in 1977. And we know it's '77, because by the time Season 2 comes out, we know the show is now set in the present. In the real world, there is a four year gap between seasons one and two, which gave the real world time to catch up with the Super Friends future. Anyway, if Gleek was just born in 1977, that would be consistent with The All-New Super Friends Hour, which aired that year, however that would have to mean like many animals, that he reached adulthood within a few months of his birth. That's not impossible, especially since he is an alien. And many animal species here in the real world also reach adulthood within a few months to a year after they are born. It's even quicker with insects, which have a few months for a lifespan. But still, Gleek would have been a rather young adult, and Marvin White and Wendy Harris seem to be about the same age as the Wonder Twins, when they are seen in Season One and in the Super Friends comics. Because of that, we know that the Super Friends comics must be set in from 1976-1977, but Marvin and Wendy being there seems to indicate that it couldn't have been three years between season one and two from the perspective of the Super Friends universe, despite that in real life that was the case. It seems more likely that the setting for season one would have to be a year before The All-New Super Friends Hour at the most, because the comics are set practically immediately after season one, with not much time possible to have passed. Naturally, one could argue this point and say that just because Marvin and Wendy didn't grow up any between the time of the first season and the comics means nothing, because the Wonder Twins also were always young throughout their appearances in the show. This is true, but there's something that we should think of, 1) they are aliens, who knows what their lifespans are like, 2) They were only in the show for 7 years, they weren't even in the last season. If they were 15 or 16 in their first appearance, that would make them 22 or 23 in their final appearance, which is still quite young. Another thing, High School was never referenced in there case to my knowledge. Marvin and Wendy however, in the cartoon, were shown to be students in High School, probably seniors, which would make them about 17 years old, possibly 18. This is not a positively established fact, but if we were to assume that they were 17 in 1973, which was the real world time the show aired, then by '77 they would be 20 or 21, and just graduating. Even though Marvin was bumbling at times, they were supposed to be intelligent, and I don't see how it would take them so long to graduate. In any case, they couldn't have been any younger then 14, which they were obviously supposed to be older than that. But anyway, if they were younger than that, they most likely would have still been in middle school. The years just don't add up, so to me, it only makes sense that the first season was set in '76 instead of '73. So let me recap. The positive date we have is 1977, which was the year that Gleek was born. He must have been a few months old by the time he appeared in the Super Friends comics and later The All-New Super Friends Hour. Keep that thought in mind - also, Marvin White and Wendy Harris appear in the comic that the Wonder Twins first appear in, and they only just go off to college after graduation. That means, they must be 17 or 18 at this point, which isn't any older (or much older) then they are in Season 1. The most time that could have gone by between the Season 1 and the first appearance of the Wonder Twins is one year. This would mean in season one they'd be more like 16 or 17, possibly juniors in High School, that is, 11th grade. But they were clearly just graduating 12th grade in '77, and were starting their first semester in college, so that would have to mean that they attended 11th grade 1975-1976, and 12th grade from 1976-1977. And by the time of that comic book story they were about to attend their first year of college from 1977-1978. That said, it doesn't make any sense that season one of Super Friends could have possibly been set in 1973, but it must have been circa-1976. (or 75 at the earliest) I've chosen '76 over '75 because it works better, since '77 was the following year and the positive setting of Season 2. And I actually like the idea of season one being set in the future, the thing is, there was a lot of stuff happening in that show, such as First Manned-Mission to Mars, the Mars space station and other things like that in the show that wasn't happening in the real world...putting it in the near future actually makes a lot of sense. Now keep in mind, that I'm not sure just how this would affect the timeline overall, but we might have to bump the dates up for the Filmation shows as well, I just don't know for sure. I see that User:Superman Fan has the date that the Justice League of America is founded at 1968. That was the future at the time the episodes aired as well, in real life it was 1967. Even still, we may have to bump the date up even further. I still haven't taken much into consideration just how much this will shift the timeline, but if it even does, it won't be by much, and in my mind, it shouldn't effect the dates that come before or after it, but I really am not that certain. But it is a wiki, we'll just make the adjustments when and if needed as we always do! --Noah Tall (talk) 13:27, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Timeline Update - Please Read!! Okay, this is what you need to know before editing and making pages related to the timeline. First thing you need to know is that the airdate is not always the date that the episodes take place in. The majority of the shows are set in roughly the present, but this isn't always the case. *'The New Adventures of Superman and other Filmation cartoons.': These are set two years in the future. So the first episode, which aired in 1966, would be set in the year 1968. This is because in the real world, the Apollo program happened in 1969, and that space program is referenced in The New Adventures of Batman and the Super Friends (TV Series). Because of that, certain episodes that aired before 1969 wouldn't make sense, and would be out of place there. It only make sense it's in the future. Oh, and The Adventures of Superboy is set in the 1950s, most likely 1955. *'Super Friends (Season 1)': In real life, this season aired in 1973, but it isn't actually set in 1973, it's gotta be circa 1976. See above for a detailed explanation. *All other seasons of Super Friends are set basically in the present. There are a couple of exceptions however, there is a medical chart shown in A Pint of Life that gives 1970 as the birthday of Dennis Marks, and it also says that he's age twelve. The episode aired in 1983, but it couldn't have been set that year because he would have been thirteen. Therefore it had to be 1982. (doubtful this was intentional though) Another example is Time Rescue, which aired on December 3, 1977, but it was set December 17th. *'Space Sentinels': This show aired in 1977, but it was set in the near future year of 1985. This is established in the episode The Time Traveler. *'The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show': I have no reason but to assume that this show is pretty much set in the present. *'Swamp Thing (TV series)': Same thing, I think it's the present. *'Superman (TV series)': Except for the Family Album clips, it's likely set in 1988. However, by the episode Triple-Play, it's most likely set in 1989, since in real-life, the World Series had just ended and the next one wouldn't be for another year. This is just conjecture though. *'The Shazam/Isis Hour': Circa 1979, a little in the future but not much. This is the only way the animated series could fit into continuity. *'The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!': The present. Keep in mind that these next ones have barely even been used and may not be in the long run but if we use them on this wiki, then here's what I got: *'Space Ghost and Dino Boy': Space Ghost is set in 2979, and Dino Boy is probably the present. The first season of The Herculoids would also be 2979. Space Stars would have to be set circa 2980. *'Birdman and the Galaxy Trio': This would have to be set at least fairly far in the future. It never crossed over with Space Ghost, so it's impossible to say for sure, but the Galaxy Trio segment implies it has to be at least between the mid-21st century to the 30th century. But we don't know, we do know that humanity is interstellar at this point, having colonized worlds in other solar systems. Also, we know that the Birdman segment also has to be set in the same time period as the Galaxy Trio segment, because there was a crossover in the comics. I'm not sure if that should be considered canon but I don't see why not. In any case, we really don't have a clue when this show is set. Please use caution when adding this, so much hasn't been revealed and more research is required at least on my part if we're going to use the Hanna Barbera cartoons. *'Jonny Quest': This show is set in 1989, not 1964, even though it did air that year. Jonny Quest is set in the near future, as it was established from episode one, with the rocket ship launching to the moon. It was never stated what year the episode was set, but we know when the moon launch was in real life, and once again, the Apollo program is an actual thing in the Super Friends universe. Furthermore, we also know that it couldn't have been the first launch to the moon, because a season two episode establishes that it's the 1980s. The 1940s was mentioned as being "forty years ago," and since we also have to tie The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest into the timeline somehow, I decided that the year should be 1989 rather than 1986, because it's the only way to rationalize his age in the show. There were some Direct to videos that also might fit into the canon too. And no, as much as a like the show, The Venture Bros. won't fit here, at least I don't see how...I could be wrong...I'll check again sometime. *'Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles': This show would have to be set sometime in the future. I'm pretty sure it's never specified but with all the futuristic stuff shown throughout the show, I'd say it is. But once again, we don't know the exact date. Impossibles was likely in or near the present. Can't remember anything else...I will add to the list if I think of anything. --Noah Tall (talk) 20:09, April 6, 2017 (UTC) TIMELINE UPDATE AGAIN...HOPEFULLY THE LAST Okay, I have a plan that would help this out...I'll show the key. *1969: The New Adventures of Superman *1970: The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (Justice League/Teen Titans founded) *1971: The Batman/Superman Hour *1976: Super Friends (Season 1) *1977: The All-New Super Friends Hour And so on...the other Superfriends shows would be set in the present. --Noah Tall (talk) 13:45, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Removed The following was stuff I removed but I'm copying it to here so we can insert it into the respective pages later, assuming we still use it... 1970 On April 3rd, Jonas Marks' son Dennis is born. 1971 Professor Hillbrand is believed to be killed in a deep-sea diving accident off Point Gander.As seen in Dr. Pelagian's War. James Craddock comes back to life as a ghost. The Martian Manhunter leaves Earth when Mars became desolate to help his people search for a new world. In late 1971, shortly after the Martian Manhunter had left Earth, a group of the Leaguers gathered together and decide to call themselves Superfriends. This is another significant departure from the parallel universe of Earth-One. The name stuck for years, and over time, the name Superfriends was used to describe all members of the Justice League of America. The founding members of the Justice League's Superfriends organization consisted of Aquaman, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Black Vulcan and Samurai. 1972 Superman and Wonder Woman return Gentleman Ghost to the grave. The team moves their headquarters from the secret cave to the Hall of Justice, located in Gotham City. The Hall was equipped with an advanced communications network and "Trouble Alert" system (TroubAlert). They maintained a relationship with important government officials such as Colonel Wilcox, who often alerted the ''SuperFriendsto various global threats, including alien invasions. Early on, the weekly meetings only consisted of Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Batman and Robin. 1975 King Plasto steals the research notes and diagrams for FRERP from the U.S. Government agency known as GREPS.The episode mentioned it happened "one year ago." 1976 It was not long before their volunteer organization expanded and they added Marvin White and Wendy Harris, to the Junior SuperFriends. Mid 1970's Sometime in the mid 70’s, the Super Friends faced their greatest “challenge” when they encountered a collaboration of villains known as the Legion of Doom. Led by criminal mastermind Lex Luthor, these super-villains sought for nothing less than total domination of the planet Earth. To accomplish this objective however, they first had to vanquish the Super Friends. They also brought in another hero unique to this reality, Apache Chief. Luthor and his allies, which included such notable villains as Brainiac, Bizarro, Grodd and Sinestro, often used highly advanced weapons and devices to capture the Super Friends, but invariably, the heroes always triumphed. By 1979, after countless battles, the Legion of Doom eventually dissolved. 1977 Gleek is hatched. Two teenage twin mutants from the planet Exxor arrive on Earth to help the SuperFriends battle the evil Grax. They are eventually adopted by Professor Nichols, and become the trainees of the SuperFriends, replacing Marvin White and Wendy Harris. Marvin went on to study at Ivy University, while Wendy moved to Paradise Island to attend an Amazon university to continue her training. A jester-like incarnation of the Toyman emerged, replacing Winslow Schott. The Hall of Justice is relocated to Metropolis. 1979 In 1979, Luthor breaks out of jail. He will plague the SuperFriends for the next 5 years. Plastic Man began working for a government agency assigned to tracking down and defeating bizarre criminal organizations. He was partnered with fellow agent and girlfriend, Penny – whom he later married. Later, they were joined by their son, Baby Plas. He also had bumbling Hawaiian sidekick named Hula-Hula. 1984 Firestorm joins the Justice League. The SuperFriends meet Darkseid. 1985 The SuperFriends name seems to no longer be in use for the Justice League, now they are simply referred to as "The Super Powers Team." Although hesitant at first, Cyborg eventually makes the decision to join the Justice League. 1988 By this year, Lex Luthor is now no longer a criminal in the public eye, as he has lead the public to believe he has reformed. He founds LexCorp, and amasses a great deal of wealth. This proves to make Superman's life even more miserable, as he is unable to prove that Luthor is still a criminal. 1991 J.T. and Delbert meet the Swamp Thing. --Noah Tall (talk) 21:36, September 17, 2018 (UTC)